Two Crazy Girls
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Mereka berdua gadis gila. Stress tak tanggung-tanggung! Cinta dengan pria yang sama. Alhasil, rebutan demi rebutanp-un tak dapat terelakan lagi. Keduanya kerap bertengkar, beradu argument, saling mencibir dan segala macam hal terjadi. Sialnya! Selalu, selalu dan selalu Naruto Namikaze yang menjadi korban rebutan antar mereka. Benar-benar GILA!/OOC/AU/Typos/T/SakuNaruIno-InoNaruSaku


**Two Crazy Girls**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : SakuNaruIno-InoNaruSaku. Rated : T. Genre : Romance and humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil itu memonyong maju, bergerak-gerak hingga mengeluarkan gemersik suara aneh. Wajah gadis itu merona pekat, dan mata lentiknya sedang terkatup rapat. Satu kakinya bergerak-gerak centil di bawah bangku taman, dan kepalanya mencondong ke depan wajah seorang pemuda tampan. Kelewat tampan hingga kerap menjadi bahan rebutan para wanita.

Naruto— nama dari pemuda pirang yang memiliki paras tampan itu. Ia mendekat pada wajah bersemu gadis di hadapannya, ingin menerima serahan bibir mungil yang nampak menggoda itu. Pasti rasanya begitu nikmat bila di lumat.

Jarak antara wajah mereka kian menipis. Gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu bergeser maju, makin mendekat pada Naruto. Seiring berlalunya waktu perdetik, kini dapat di rasakan oleh Ino hembusan nafas Naruto yang menderu hangat di ujung hidungnya. Tanpa membuka matapun ia sudah tahu seberapa dekatnya wajah mereka saat ini.

Baru tersentuh sedikit, dan nyaris berhasil untuk Ino dapat memagut bibir esksotis Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba...

"SHANNAROOOOO!"

Sebuah pukulan melayang...

Tubuh mungil Ino langsung terpental jauh dari bangku, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo di sana. Gadis bergaya ponytail itu terbaring di atas rerumputan dengan gaya tidak elitnya. Sungguh hal yang paling memalukan untuk di jelaskan.

"Fyuuhh!" Sakura Haruno meniup kepalan tangannya dengan angkuh. Melangkah ke tempat Naruto duduk sambil terpejam, lalu memeluk pinggang kokohnya begitu tiba. "Naruto-senpai, kemana saja sih? Dari tadi aku mencari Senpai tahu." Ia memapar manja di sela menggeliat kenyamanan.

"Dari tadi aku di sini bersama Ino." Naruto menjawab singkat dan membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini.

Ino bangun dan langsung berdiri. Tak membersihkan rok bermotif kotak-kotaknya lebih dulu, ia langsung berjalan dan menghampiri bangku tempatnya terpental tadi. Emosinya menyulut, menatap penuh berapi-api pada gadis berjidat lebar yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan Naruto. Posisinya di rebut.

"Jidaaat... menjauh dari Naruto-senpai..." Gadis Yamanaka itu meraih lengan Sakura, lalu menariknya secara paksa agar terlepas dari Naruto. Tapi sia-sia, perjuangannya tak membuahkan hasil. Lengketnya begitu kuat. Seperti lem Tikus Cap Gajah.

Gadis Haruno itu tak bergeming. Malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Naruto sulit bernafas di buatnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia, dan menghiraukan Ino yang berusaha keras melepaskannya dari Naruto. Pemuda itu miliknya.

Setelah merasa lelah, akhirnya Ino menghentikan usahanya. Kali ini Sakura tersenyum puas di balik dada Naruto. Mentang-mentang berhenti, tapi bukan berarti Ino kehabisan akal. Gadis itu tahu, seberapa kuatpun berjuang, ia pasti tetap kalah bila menjauhkan Sakura dari Naruto.

Ino duduk di sebelah Naruto, dan ikut memeluk pria muda itu sebagaimana Sakura memeluknya. "Naruto-senpai, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir." Nadanya di buat-buat agar terdengar manja, namun malah terdengar seperti suara babi hutan di telinga Sakura.

Entalah kalau dengan Naruto. Ia tak punya waktu untuk itu, karena saat ini tubuhnya sedang berada dalam jeratan erat dari dua orang gadis sekaligus. Kini ia sedang mencari cara, bagaimana agar bisa terbebas dari dua Kohai-nya, yang satu sexy dan yang satu lagi manis. Namun biasa saja baginya.

Sakura berusaha keras untuk melepaskan lingkaran tangan Ino dari bagian perut Naruto. "Jangan peluk erat-erat, kau membuat Senpai sulit bernafas." Entah berpura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh sungguhan. Sakura memperingati Ino agar tak terlalu erat memeluk Naruto-senpai, namun ia malah tak sadar diri seperti apa eratnya ia memeluk pemuda itu. Lebih erat dari Ino.

Naruto megap-megap, kesulitan menghirup udara alam. Dua gadis gila itu terlalu erat memeluknya, hingga sulit untuknya bernafas dengan lancar. Mereka tak pernah berubah, selalu bertengkar kalau sudah memperebutkan Naruto. Ujung-ujungnya, selalu.. selalu dan selalu Naruto yang menjadi korban.

Putra bungsu Namikaze itu kerap di buat gila oleh tingkah dua Kohai-nya itu.

"Senpai kenapa?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan saat menyadari ada yang aneh pada Naruto. Tentu aneh, wajah tampan yang bisa terlihat tenang itu kini menunjukan ekspresi k— errr... Nanti Naruto marah kepada Author kalau terlalu detail menjelaskan semuanya.

Okay! Lupakan!

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, lalu bergantian menoleh pada Ino. Melihat dua gadis tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa membatin miris. Kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya menetap di Konoha, rela meninggalkan kota Myobokuzan hanya demi mengejar pekerjaan. Dan lihatlah hasil perbuatan Ayahnya, ia masuk ke sekolah Konoha Senior High School dan malah menjadi bahan rebutan oleh dua gadis cantik yang terlahir dari keluarga berada.

Haruno. Pemilik gedung sekolah KSHS, sekaligus pemilik apartement yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto bersama kedua orang tua dan satu kakak laki-lakinya.

Yamanaka. Pemilik perusahaan Flowers tempat Minato bekerja, dan Inoichi— Ayah tercinta Ino adalah seorang CEO di perusaahn Flowers tersebut. Sahamnya ada di mana-mana.

Haruno dan Yamanaka, mereka adalah pengusaha terkaya sekota Konoha. Banyak orang yang tidak berani berbuat macam-macam bila sudah mendengar marga Haruno maupun Yamanaka. Bahkan rampok sekalipun pasti akan langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika hendak merampok bila telinga mereka mendengar sebutan 'Haruno-sama' atau 'Yamanaka-sama'.

Malang sekali nasib Naruto. Terjepit di antara dua putri dari dua pria pemilik perusahaan terbesar. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai putra dari keluarga sederhana? Paling cuma bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan, dan tak bisa protes bila kedua lengan kiri dan kanannya di peluk secara bersamaan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Menjalani hidup ini memang berat. Terutama bagi Naruto yang setiap hari di perebutkan selayaknya boneka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaga mata Senpai ya, jangan jelalatan.." Sakura memberi kecupan di pipi sebelah kanan Naruto. Para siswi yang menyaksikan perlakuannya hanya berdecak muak. Mereka tak berani 'mengusik' putri Haruno itu, karena kalau tidak. Bersiaplah untuk di tendang keluar dari KSHS.

"Senpai, jangan di ladeni kalau ada yang berani menggoda." Kini giliran Ino yang memberi kecupan di pipi Naruto, namun di bagian yang berbeda. Sebelah kiri. Kembali para siswi berdecak muak, dan kali ini gara-gara masalah yang berbeda. Author malas menjelaskan!

"Ppfftt..."

Naruto memicing tajam. Telinganya langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara mulut di sumpal, hingga suara tawa dari orang itu tertahan dalam redaman mulutnya. Kiba! Dia orang yang menahan tawa itu. Blue safir milik Naruto berkilat tajam, sangking tajamnya sampai mampu merobek selembar kertas dalam buku milik Kiba.

"Awasss kau!' Bersusah payah Kiba menelan ludah. Sepertinya tercekat di tengah tenggorokan. Ia mengerti dengan tatapan Naruto padanya. Lelaki pirang itu menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah seekor ayam yang akan menjadi santapan siluman Rubah.

Mengerikan...

Kiba bergidik.

"Kalian berdua kembalilah ke kelas, satu menit lagi jam pelajaran akan di mulai." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Ino terhadap lengannya dengan cara halus, kemudian Sakura— juga dengan cara halus. "Belajar yang rajin.. dengarkan kalau guru sedang menjelaskan."

Sakura dan Ino berseri-seri...

"Demi Senpai apa yang tidak aku lakukan." Aquamarine milik Ino berbinar.

"Aku akan melakukannya bila itu perintah dari Senpai." Emerald milik Sakura berbinar tak kalah bening dari Ino.

Naruto meringis. "B–baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Setelah itu ia melenggang, berjalan memasuki kelas meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat begitu semangat setelah mendapat amanah darinya.

Kiba membekap mulut. Menurutnya, hal yang paling terlucu adalah saat melihat wajah pucat pasi Naruto. Wajah yang biasa terpasang angkuh dan pamer ketampatan, terkadang juga bisa terlihat mengisut hingga Naruto kerap menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh teman lelakiannya. Terutama Kiba.

Pemuda bertato itu pasti akan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Jika sudah muak, sering kali Naruto menyumpal mulut lebarnya dengan gumpalan kertas. Ahasil, tawa Kiba langsung teredam detik itu juga.

Begitu tak lagi mendapati Sakura dan Ino di ambang pintu kelas, Naruto langsung menerjang Kiba. Kesabarannya sudah habis, dan juga, mau taruh di mana mukanya saat Kiba terus menahan tawa dengan wajah memerah. Cih! Pria pencinta anjing itu benar-benar sialan. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang.

"GYAAAAAAHH! NARUTO!"

Kiba langsung terjengkal ketika mendapat terjangan telak dari Naruto. Kali ini giliran dia yang tertawai. Sasuke dan Neji mengatupkan mulut, berusaha menahan ledakan tawa demi menjaga image mereka. Sulit menjadi cowok cool. Harus selalu menjaga image. Termasuk Naruto. Pemuda itu kerap di buat kewalahan ketika menjaga image cool-nya. Terutama bila sudah ada Sakura dan Ino bersamanya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Berbeda dengan Shino. Pemuda hobi berkacamata hitam itu tertawa keras, bahkan hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan setitik air mata nampak muncul di kedua sudut matanya. Ia terbaring di atas bangku, tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja karena sangking lucunya melihat Kiba.

Menurut Naruto itu sama sekali tidak lucu untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih. "Berani menertawaiku lagi, Akamaru akan kujadikan anjing guling. MENGERTI!" Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di atas bangku, tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

Kiba memucat. Anjing guling? Tubuhnya bergetar ketika kalimat 'anjing guling' terngiang dalam benaknya. Tidak! Tidak! Kiba tak ingin hal 'mengerikan' itu sampai benar-benar terjadi. Ia cinta pada Akamaru, juga menyayanginya seperti saudara. Ohh tidak! Lebih dari rasa sayang kepada saudara. Lebih tepatnya, Kiba menyayangi Akamaru selayaknya menyayangi pendamping hidup. Mungkin dia akan menikahinya selepas tahun ini berakhir.

"Kejam!" Kiba mencibir tanpa sependengaran murid di sekitarnya. Termasuk Naruto. Kalau Naruto sampai dengar, bisa-bisa siluman Rubah itu akan langsung menerkamnya seperti seekor ayam. Cih! Padahal Sasuke ayam. Asli lagi. Kalau tak percaya, coba saja lihat rambut bagian belakangnya yang mencuat ke atas. Persis sekali dengan pantat ayam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Uchiha-senpai...!" Tangannya melambai, memanggil pemuda berdandan emo yang baru saja keluar dari kelas III.

Sasuke berhenti, lalu menoleh pada si pemanggil namanya. "Gadis itu." Ia berucap dengan suara pelan. Berdecak, lalu membuang nafas malas.

Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kami tunggu di tempat biasa." Setelah mendapat respons 'khas' milik Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tanpa memiliki pupil itu berlalu bersama Kiba dan Shino.

Setibanya di depan kelas III, Ino membungkuk sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah kecil. "Uchiha-senpai, di mana Naruto-senpai? Tumben sekali dia tak terlihat pulang bersama kalian?" Ino menegakan tubuh pendeknya, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

Pria emo itu berkerut. "Beberapa menit tadi Sakura-kohai mengajaknya pulang duluan. Mungkin mereka berdua pulang jalan kaki." Katanya terdengar datar dan ketus. Wajahnya tetap terlihat stoic.

"APA!" Ino melotot seketika. Sasuke berjengit, lalu menggosok telinga. "Tidak bisa di biarkan!" Ia bergegas melangkah, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheranan. "Grrhh! Awas kau jidaatt!" Geramannya teruntai di sepanjang jalan.

Sasuke cengo. Gadis feminim itu melangkah dengan garang. Terlihat seperti hendak menjebol lantai dengan setiap hentakannya. Sakura dan Ino, mereka sama saja. Sama-sama gadis galak dan mengerikan. Bisa hancur dunia kalau kaum adam sampai memiliki Istri seperti merka. Mungkin akan ganti ranjang setiap harinya.

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto sanggup bertahan dengan dua gadis monster seperti mereka. Hoammm..." Kepala berjambul Sasuke menoleh ke samping, dan seketika onyx miliknya mendapati Shikamaru sedang berdiri di daun pintu sambil menyimpan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana sekolah. "Ayo pulang!" Ia langsung lewat disampingnya berdiri.

Terdiam sesaat, dan di detik kemudian Sasuke segera ikut melangkah bersama Shikamaru. Berjalan berselisihan di sebelah pemuda berkuncir menyerupai buah nanas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersipu malu. Mengulum senyum sambil menyembunyikan pipi meronanya dengan cara menunduk. "Naru-senpai.." Panggilnya manja sambil tertawa cekikikan, dan kian mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap lengan pemuda itu.

"Hm?" Naruto perespons singkat.

Sakura merengut ketika mendapat respons acuh tersebut, lalu segera mengangkat wajah. "Senpai mau langsung pulang?" Nadanya terdengar meyakinkan.

Mata Naruto berputar bosan. "Tentu. Memangnya mau ke mana lagi?" Jawabnya malas-malasan, tak lupa memasang raut tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura mendengus. "Jalan-jalan ke taman kota." Kepalanya bersandar di lengan Naruto. Tersenyum sambil menikmati harum maskulin khas pria itu.

"Panas-panas begini?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Jangan gila! Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat selepas pulang dari sekolah." Naruto memapar. Sedikit merasa kesal kepada Sakura. Tak hanya Sakura, tapi Ino juga. Kedua Kohai-nya itu kerap merepotkan dirinya. Sangat merepotkan malah.

"Iya, baiklah. Kita pulang." Gadis pink itu cemberut. Naruto selalu saja dingin dan ketus.

Pemuda itu melirik Sakura. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat paras manisnya dari samping, di tambah lagi dengan bibir mungilnya yang memanyun. Gadis itu cantik dan manis, tapi sayang. Dia selalu berebut dengan Ino. Hal itu membuat Naruto bimbang, antara ingin memilih Ino atau Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama sempurna, hanya memiliki sedikit perbedaan.

Ino memiliki dada yang 'WOW!'. Sementara Sakura, dua buah gunung kembar miliknya berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari milik Ino. Tapi untuk apa juga memikirkan hal tak penting itu? Toh, Naruto juga tak peduli. Di antara Sakura dan Ino, tidak ada satupun yang di pilih olehnya. Ia hanya ingin hidup sendiri, bersama keluarga tercintanya. Hanya itu saja.

Sakura berhenti melangkah secara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto juga ikut terhenti karenanya. "Senpai..!" Ia menengadah, menatap wajah tak berekspresi Naruto dengan pipi merona. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Wajahnya berseri, dan kelopaknya berkedip-kedip.

Naruto tak mampu untuk tak tertawa melihatnya. "Mau minta apa?" Reflek, ia langsung terseret ketika Sakura menarik lengannya, dan segera membawanya bersembunyi di sebuah tikungan yang jarang menjadi tempat orang belalu— lalang.

Sakura terkikik genit. "Cium." Garis rona pink— kemerahan terlihat menerangi pipinya yang putih mulus dan bersih itu. "Ya.. ya..." Kakinya berjinjit, lalu mendekati wajah pria muda di hadapannya sambil mengatupkan mata dengan perlahan.

Naruto menelan ludah. Bibir ranum itu nampak begitu menggoda, apa lagi bila melihatnya sedang memonyong seperti itu. Ia tergoda, dan memiliki keinginan untuk 'mencicipinya'. Kira-kira seperti apa rasanya? Yang Naruto tahu, bibir mungil nan peach itu pasti memiliki rasa yang khas. Manis, kenyal dan nikmat.

Setelah tadi gagal untuk dapat merasakan bibir menggoda Ino, tak masalah bila sekarang ia mencobai bibir Sakura. Tak dapat bibir Ino, bibir Sakura-pun jadilah. Jiwa Rubah Naruto menyeringai. Selagi tidak ada Ino, lebih baik ia langsung menyambar bibir mungil itu.

Mumpung tidak ada pengacau...

Naruto merunduk, memajukan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Bibir peach itu semakin dekat untuk dapat di lumat, membuat hasrat Naruto bergejolak, ingin cepat-cepat meraub daging kenyal tersebut.

"Uumm~" Sakura menggerunum. Nafas hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya, pertanda ia semakin dekat dengan bibir Naruto. Detak jantungnya bertalu, dan hatinya berdesir.

Baru saja permukaan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, dan nyaris berhasil saling melumat. Namun tiba-tiba...

 **Pukk!**

Seseorang memegang tas gendong Sakura dari arah belakang. "Heyy!" Badannya di tarik, membuat jarak tipisnya dengan Naruto lenyap. Malah menciptakan celah jauh antara mereka. "Berani sekali kau!" Si 'pengacau' itu berdesis, berkata dengan nada sinis.

Sakura meronta, menepis secara kasar pegangan terhadap tasnya. "Dasar Ino genduuuut!" Ia memekik sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal. Melotot lebar, dan langsung menyambar gesit lengan Naruto. "Kau menganggu saja. Padah sedikit lagi."

Ino tak tinggal diam. Bergegas meraih lengan Naruto, ikut memeluk pria itu. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menganggap seolah Naruto-senpai milikmu." Tekannya tajam sambil memicingkan mata.

Sakura melotot. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto-senpai memang milikku." Ia menyeringai.

Picingan Ino bertambah lebar. Bahkan hingga bola mata miliknya nyaris melompat keluar. "Berani-beraninya kau, jidaatt!" Lengan Naruto ia sentak, membuat empunya berjengit ketika merasakan rasa ngilu di bagian lengannya yang tengah di pegang erat oleh Ino.

Sakura balas menarik Naruto. Menyentaknya juga. "Lepaskan Naruto-senpai!" Tatapannya menyolot.

"Hey kalian! Sekali saja, tolong jangan memperbutkanku selayaknya boneka." Lelah terus diam dan pasrah, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan uneg-unegnya kepada dua gadis gila tersebut. Yah.. walaupun tak semuanya. "Sadarlah! Perlakuan kalian membuat badanku sakit. Kalian menyiksaku." Suara datarnya memelan, berharap agar dua gadis berbeda warna mahkota itu mengerti dengan dirinya tanpa harus memohon sambil bersujud dan menangis.

Itu memalukan! Naruto lebih memilih tersambar petir dari pada melakukan hal 'sekeji' itu kepada dua gadis stress.

Kontan, Sakura dan Ino langsung melepaskan lengan Naruto secara bersamaan. Keduanya meringis, lalu memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. Menurut Naruto, eskpresi sok polos mereka bukan malah terlihat cocok dan imut untuk mereka berdua. Tapi malah terlihat seperti hantu tanpa mata, hidung, alis, bibir apalagi. Mereka malah mirip dengan hantu tak berwajah.

"Hehehe... maaf ya Senpai." Sakura memamerkan cengir lebar tanpa dosanya sambil menggaruk pipi menggunakan satu jari telunjuk.

"Senpai, maafkan aku ya. Sungguh, aku tidak akan tahu kalau Senpai tak mengatakannya." Ino menundukan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dari Naruto.

Sakura mendecih muak melihatnya. 'Dasar! Sudah gendut, hebat bersandiwara lagi.' Innernya mengumpat. Tatapan sinisnya tertuju pada Ino, dan telak mengenainya langsung. Ia benci kepada Yamanaka kelewat centil itu.

Naruto membuka langkah. "Sudah, tak apa." Ia menyimpan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. "Ayo pulang, orang tua kalian pasti cemas menunggu." Ajaknya yang tahu biasanya kedua gadis itu pergi di antar, pulang di jemput oleh sopir. Berkebalikan dari jelangkung yang datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar. Dan sekarang, dengan bodohnya Sakura dan Ino rela pulang berjalan demi dapat pulang bersamanya.

Terdengar gila bukan? Dua putri Papi dan Mami rela pulang tanpa kendaraan demi mengejar cinta mereka.

Ketika Sakura hendak menyusul Naruto, Ino dengan gesit dan sengaja menyandung kakinya hingga nyaris membuatnya jatuh. "Wweeekk!" Lidah Ino terjulur padanya. Mahluk pirang itu mengejeknya, setelah itu bergegas menyusul Naruto lalu menyamakan langkah mereka.

Sakura tak tinggal diam. Bangkit dengan cepat kemudian bergegas menyusul Naruto dan langsung 'hendak' memeluk lengan pria muda itu. Belum sempat memeluk, tiba-tiba saja...

 **Plakkk!**

Baru hendak mendapatkan lengan Naruto, tiba-tiba tangan Sakura di tepis secara kasar. "Apa kau tidak mengerti juga! Senpai jadi kesakitan karena tak bisa menggerakan lengannya dengan bebas." Ia cemberut, lalu ikut menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto tanpa menggandeng lengannya. Itu membuatnya risih tak tertahankan.

"Menyebalkan." Ino mendengar gerutuan kesal Sakura, namun ia hanya acuh lalu bersedekap angkuh. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul, dan melirik Sakura kemudian Ino secara bergantian.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala. Menatap ke jalanan. 'Begini baru nyaman.' Innernya terkekeh. Walau Sakura dan Ino terlahir dari kalangan keluarga kaya dan terpandang, tapi tetap saja mereka gadis manis yang akan langsung patuh pada perintahnya. 'Mungkin', kalau di suruh telanjang mereka juga akan patuh dan langsung melakukannya dengan sukarela.

Hanya membayangkannya, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan. Tak ayal, dua gadis di kedua sisinya pun lekas menarik antesi mereka dari jalan setapak.

"Senpai, kenapa tertawa?"

Naruto melirik pada Ino yang membuat pertanyaan. "Tidak ada." Jawaban ketus darinya membuat gadis pirang itu memasang wajah masam. Sakura langsung tertawa gelak melihatnya. Senang melihat rival sejatinya dalam memperebutkan Naruto-senpai di ceukin.

Ino memicing tajam kepada Sakura. "Apa ketawa-ketawa. Dasar jidar lebar jelek!" Gadis merah muda itu mendengus, lalu mengarahkan kembali perhatian pada jalanan sambil berjalan dengan jarak tipis dari Naruto.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan keadaan sisi kanan dan kiri di kawal oleh dua gadis manis dan cantik. Jika orang mengira, Naruto adalah lelaki paling beruntung yang pernah. Namun bagi Naruto sendiri, tak lain tak bukan dirinya adalah lelaki bernasib sial yang pernah ada di dunia.

Sial karena di pertemukan dengan gadis tak waras. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Ino. Dua gadis sekaligus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiing.. toong...**

Kushina bergegas menghampiri letak pintu. Meninggalkan kegiatannya demi membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang berkunjung.

 **Ckleek!**

Pertama kali yang Kushina lihat saat baru membuka pintu adalah, dua orang gadis berparas sama cantik dan manisnya sedang berdiri di luar sana sambil memamerkan senyum semanis mungkin. Namun tetap lebih manis madu dari pada senyuman mereka.

Kushina tak mengenali kedua gadis itu. Ia menautkan alis. "Maaf, mencari siapa?" Nadanya terdengar begitu ramah. Tak ayal, Sakura dan Ino pun memerah karenanya. Merasa beruntung karena akan memiliki mertua secantik dan sebaik Kushina. Tapi rasanya, mungkin hanya mimpi belaka bila salah satu di antara mereka berdua menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze.

Sakura maju lebih dulu. "Ibu Kushina, Naruto-senpai ada?" Ia menuding dengan percaya diri. Sok memangil Kushina dengan sebutan Ibu. Oh ya, bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu nama Ibu Naruto? Tak sulit. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Naruto menyewa apartement Ayahnya, dan itu semakin memudahkannya untuk mengetahui siapa saja nama-nama orang di keluarga Naruto. Pintar bukan? Tentu. Bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak pintar.

Sedikit terheran, namun Kushina berusaha menyesuaikan diri. "Ohh! Naruto ada di kam—"

"Ibu Kushina, boleh aku ke sana?" Kontan, ucapan Kushina tersela cepat ketika Ino langsung menimpal. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu maju lalu berdiri dekat di hadapan Kushina. Melindungi Sakura dengan sengaja. Tentunya si pemilik iris jade terang itu meradang. Dia tak tahu kata terimakasih, padahal berkat Sakura ia jadi dapat mengetahui nama Nyonya Namikaze tersebut.

Keringat besar bertengger di belakang kepala merah Kushina. Sedikit merasa aneh, karena baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang berlagak SKSD! Sok Kenal Sok Dekat dengannya. Teman putra-nya pula.

"T–tentu, sil—" Ino langsung menyelonong masuk begitu saja. Kushina sweatdropp detik itu juga.

Sakura membungkuk sopan. Menunjukan sisi baiknya kepada Ibu dari lelaki yang amat ia gilai. Tapi cintanya benar-benar tulus dari hati yang terdalam. "Ibu Kushina, boleh aku masuk?" Tubuhnya tegak kembali, dan menatap wajah Kushina yang entah kenapa memucat.

Mungkin Nyonya Namikaze itu melihat hantu.

'Ya, hantunya mereka berdua. Gadis pirang dan pink.' Batin Mami Kushina membenarkan perkiraan Author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagato menjelasi pandangan matanya pada layar laptop milik Naruto. Ia menyipit. "Ini siapa?" Telunjuk panjang miliknya teracung pada sebuah gambar seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis di sana. Dia terlihat begitu cantik dengan surai ungu indah nan panjang miliknya itu. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil, lalu matanya bewarna hitam kelam. Sekelam pantat panci yang di bakar menggunakan kayu bakar.

Hitamnya begitu pekat bila mengenai pipi...

Naruto memiringkan badan 'sempurnanya'. Mengalihkan atensinya dari novel di tangannya, dan ikut menengok pada yang di tunjukan Nagato kepadanya. "Ohh! Namanya Naori Uchiha, kakak sepupu Sasuke sekaligus mantan pacarku." Setelah menjawab, ia kembali berkutat dengan novelnya di depan meja belajar.

"Cantik loh. Apa kalian masih berhubungan melalui kontak ponsel atau akun internet lainnya?" Nagato bertanya. Menurutnya, Naruto seorang lelaki beruntung yang banyak di taksir oleh wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy. Juga bohai. Ia yakin ratusan persen, adiknya itu pasti sudah pernah berhubungan badan dengan wanita. Naruto sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

"Naori masih sering sms dan menelfonku sampai saat ini." Naruto menjawab di tengah kesibukan membaca isi novel. "Beberapa hari lalu dia mengundangku untuk datang ke apartement-nya, dan kami sempat bersenang-senang di sana." Imbuhnya kemudian. Tak menyadari ekspresi konyol yang terpasang di wajah Nagato saat ini.

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian..."

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas."Ya! Kami bercin—"

 **Pletakk!**

"Aaww!" Nagato bergerak gesit menjitak kepala pirang Naruto "Hey! Apa-apaan kau!" Sang adik memprotes tak terima di tengah mengelus pucuk kepala.

"Dasar gila!" Alih-alih minta maaf, Nagato malah memaki Naruto. "Jangan memaksa wanita secantik dia! Itu sama saja dengan menyakitinya." Ia mengomel tidak jelas. Menurut Naruto. Cih! Kelihatannya dia cemburu. Makanya! Jadi cowok itu harus macho, jantan dan gentleman agar di taksir wanita cantik dan sexy. Jangan memiliki sisi wanita. Suka memakai style rambut lurus dari pada mengikuti style rambut adiknya.

Walau style rambut Naruto layu, tapi bagian belakangnya berdiri mencuat ke bawah. Banyak wanita yang suka dengan style rambutnya, apalagi dengan warnanya yang pirang. Wanita mana saja akan langsung menjerit histeris bila melihatnya. Ia di katai seorang lelaki tampan yang terlahir dari keturunan asli darah pangeran di zaman dahulu. Meski mendapat pujian setinggi langit, tapi Naruto tetap cuek dan acuh. Menurutnya tak itu tak penting untuk bangga-banggakan.

Ingatlah pesan Naruto Namikaze! Seseorang akan terlihat cakep bila pandai menata style rambutnya dengan apik. Pria ataupun wanita sama saja.

Pria muda bermata safir itu memicing tajam. "Bodoh! Aku tak memaksa, Naori sendiri yang menginginkannya. Aku coba menolak dengan cara halus. Eeh! Dia malah memperkosaku. " Nagato meringis setelah mendengar tuturan Naruto padanya. "Cih! Kau ini! Selalu bertindak seenaknya padaku." Cibir sang adik pirang.

Nagato tertawa gelak, kemudian mengacak gemas rambut layu Naruto. "Kau ini pemarahan sekali sih! Tak salah 'kan, sebagai seorang kakak aku boleh menjitak kepalamu.." Naruto mendengus keras mendengarnya. "Tadi itu jitakan sayang dariku untukmu."

Naruto menepis tangan Nagato dari kepalanya. "Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Menyebalkan." Meletakan novel miliknya, ia bersedekap angkuh.

Nagato menggeser letak bangkunya. Mendekat pada Naruto. "Kau memang adik kecilku yang cerewet. Sama seperti Ibu." Ia terkekeh geli ketika mendapat lirikan sinis dari shappire tajam di depannya. "Jangan menyinisiku seperti itu. Tatapanmu itu seolah hendak mengulitiku."

Naruto mendecih muak. "Memang benar. Rasanya aku ingin mengulitimu sekarang ini juga." Setelah itu ia membuang muka. Memilih berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya, dan langsung mendapati beberapa pesan masuk di sana.

Nagato mencondongkan badan. "Dari siapa? Naori?" Ia bertanya kepo.

"Kali ini bukan Naori, tapi Miss Anko."

"Hm!? Siapa Miss Anko? Pacarmu atau mantanmu?" Dahi Nagato berkerut tebal. Menatap layar ponsel Naruto, lalu tersenyum kaku ketika matanya dapat membaca isi pesan di balik layar datar tersebut. "W–wow!" Ia berdecak kagum, namun dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. Terlalu samar hingga mata Sharingan atau Byakugan sekalipun tak dapat melihatnya. "Gebetan baru." Jawabnya santai.

"Gebetan yaa?" Nagato menunjukan raut adalannya. Ialah ekspresi kepo. "Apa kalian sudah pernah... ehemm.. ehemm..." Ia meringis.

Mata Naruto bergerak menuju ke sudut. Melirik datar pada Nagato. "JanKepo!" Singkat, namun padat dan jelas untuk dapat di mengerti oleh Nagato. Pria bermata bulat-bulat seperti gambar dalam tablet Paramex itu menggaruk belakang kepala. Padahal tidak gatal, tapi ia bergaruk seolah kulit kepalanya baru saja di gigit kutu.

"Aku duluan!"

"Tidak! Aku yang duluan tiba!"

Sakura dan Ino saling berdesakan untuk dapat masuk. Keduanya saling mendorong satu— sama lain, merebutkan celah pintu. Ahh! Tidak! Lebih tepatnya, mereka berebut untuk lebih dulu bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Siapa yang duluan, maka dialah yang pertama kali akan dapat memeluk Senior tercinta.

Keributan mereka kontan mengundang atensi dari sepasang kakak beradik di dalam sana...

Nagato sweatdropp. "S–siapa mereka?"

Speechless! Naruto ternganga dengan wajah blank. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu menunjukan wajah konyol. Malam ini adalah malam yang tak akan terlupakan untuk Nagato. Karena dalam masa remaja Naruto, baru kali ini ia dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat SANGAT aneh. Begitu konyol.

"Aaww! Heyy!" Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Ino setelah tadi ia berhasil menginjak keras punggung kakinya. "JIDAAAAAAATT!" Jeritan Ino terdengar begitu melengking, hingga Nagato lekas menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Senpaaiiiiku...!" Sakura merentangkan kedua tangan. Berlari untuk memeluk Naruto. "Aku rinduuu pada Senpaiiii..!" Rindu? Terdengar aneh, mengingat baru tadi siang mereka berpisah. Sekarang baru memasuki jam sore, dan Sakura langsung merindukan Naruto. Heh! Bodoh sekali! Padahal baru beberapa jam berpisah.

Ino tak tinggal diam. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kakinya, kemudian bergegas menyusul Sakura. "Senpaaiiikuuu... Cintakuuuu...!" Ia berlari cepat.

 **Grepph!**

"Hmhh... Naruto-senpai...!" Sakura mendekap erat pinggang Naruto. Menyandarkan kepala gulalinya sambil tersenyum, dan menyesap harum maskulin khas Naruto. Pipinya merona saat ini.

Setelah tadi Sakura menubruk tubuh Naruto, kini giliran Ino yang tak tanggung-tanggung langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang lebih erat dari Sakura. Lagi. Seperti kemarin-kemarin hari, Naruto kembali merasa kesulitan menghirup udara alam. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Seperti sedang di lilit erat oleh Anaconda raksasa.

Nagato sweatdropp tak henti-henti. Ia ternganga, menatap pada Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. 'Apa 'kah mereka ini gadis gila?' Ia bertanya kepada Inner sendiri. Dan hasilnya, tak ada jawaban yang di dapat olehnya. Mengenaskan sekali nasib adik pirangnya itu.

"Ppfftt..." Mata Naruto bergerak menuju ke sudut. Dan di lihatnya, Nagato nampak sedang membekap mulut. Ia tahu, lelaki suka mencatok rambut sendiri itu sedang menahan tawa. Tak hanya teman-teman di sekolah, sialnya Nagato malah jadi ikut-ikutan menertawai dirinya.

'Dasar Nagato! Si rambut merah lurus sialan!'

Di katai rambut merah lurus, itu karena hobi Nagato adalah mencatok rambutnya. Saat di tanya oleh Naruto, lelaki itu dengan mudahnya memberi tahu alasan kenapa ia suka sekali menata rambut dengan cara mencatoknya.

'Jaman sekarang pada musim rambut lurus. Tua muda, pria dan wanita, aku lihat rambut mereka lurus semua.'

Alhasil, Naruto langsung sweatdropp kala itu juga. Membatin, mengatai bahwa kakak merah mencoloknya itu sudah mulai lapar ehh! Gila maksudnya.

Dunia memang aneh...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Senpai! Pilih, siapa yang akan menjadi Istri Senpai nanti? Aku atau Sakura?" Ino mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Naruto di tengah halaman luas milik gedung sekolah Konoha Senior High School.

"Pasti aku!" Sakura menimpal dengan percaya diri. Tak ayal, Ino langsung melempar pelototan tajam kepadanya.

"Jangan mimpi! Naruto-senpai pasti akan menjatuhkan pilihannya kepadaku." Gadis Yamanaka itu menyolot.

Sakura tak terima. "Cih! Pede sekali kau, Nona gendut!"

Wajah Ino memerah karena marah. "Ggrrhh! Jidat lebar!" Nada bicaranya tertekan dalam. Merasa geram, dan ingin menghabisi mahluk pink itu.

"Apa hah!" Sakura menantang Ino dengan lagak berani.

"Kau...!"

Keduanya berdebat. Saling melempar tatapan membunuh, dan menyalurkan aliran listrik dari masing-masing mata dengan dahi aduan dahi. Menghiraukan tatapan dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang berlalu-lalang, keduanya beradu argument dan tatapan mematikan.

"Hooii Naruto! Selamat menikmati.." Kiba melambaikan tangan, lalu menggosok hidungnya sambil tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya. Dasar taring sialan!

"Kiba bodoh! Mencari gara-gara saja." Ucapan Sasuke mendapat respons deheman dari Neji. Shino acuh, dan lebih memilih duduk di anak tangga halaman. Tepat di depan Naruto.

"Jatuhkan pilihanmu, Senpai.." Ino mengguncang pelan lengan Naruto.

"Senpai harus pilih aku!" Sakura menarik-nari seragam Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki. Ino mencibir tak senang melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

Naruto pusing. Dua gadis gila itu menarik lengannya secara bergantian, menyebakan ia jadi tergeser ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Begitu seterusnya, dan berhasil berhenti setelah bibir sexy-nya melontarkan kalimat singkat, datar, namun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sakura dan Ino.

"Kalian berdua akan menjadi Istriku."

Sakura terdiam sambil mengerjapkan mata. Ia dan Ino akan bermadu? Itu artinya harus berbagi Naruto lagi donk? Setelah semasa SMA berbagi Naruto, dan setelah menikah mereka harus berbagi lagi? Aiihh! Itu menyebalkan sekali. Tapi tak apalah, dari pada sama sekali tak dapat memiliki Senpai tercintanya.

Ino nampak berfikir. Naruto akan memiliki dua Istri sekaligus? Wanita itu adalah Sakura dan dirinya. Hmm... Tak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ia dapat memiliki Naruto, dan akan menjadi Istri pertama. Ino menyeringai puas membayangkannya. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Naruto merasa lebih nyaman dan betah dengan dirinya dari pada ketika bersama Sakura.

"Aahh! Senpai. Baiklah, aku rela di poligami asal aku menjadi Istri sah Senpai." Sakura memeluk Naruto dari samping. Mendekapnya erat, namun penuh dengan cinta.

"Senpai boleh poligami, tapi harus bisa memuaskanku dan membagi cinta Senpai kepadaku dengan adil." Ino ikut memeluk Naruto. Menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di lengan kokoh pria itu, lalu mengulas senyum bahagi di sana.

Naruto sweatdropp. Antensinya teralih, dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menatap pada tempat keempat temannya sedang berkumpul, dan di sana, dapat di lihat olehnya keempat lelaki brengsek itu sedang menertawai dirinya. Terutama Kiba. Dia terlihat begitu menikmati tawanya, sampai pemuda berisik itu tak sadar lagi dengan posisinya saat ini.

Tertawa keras sambil berguling-guling di halaman. Orang tuli sekalipun dapat mendengar tawa terbahaknya, apa lagi Naruto yang memiliki pendengaran tajam. Setajam telinga Rubah. Awas! Lihatlah Nanti. Mereka berempat pasti akan mendapat balasan darinya. Balasan itu melebihi dari kata SETIMPAL!

Masalah keempat lelaki sialan itu nanti saja di selesaikan. Untuk saat ini Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan diam ketika Sakura dan Ino bergantian mengecup pipinya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, selain diam sambil menengadah ke atas langit dengan mimik wajah minta belas kasihan dari Kami-sama.

'Kami-sama, tolong izinkan aku menangis..' Naruto membatin putus asa. Langkahnya terbuka begitu Sakura dan Ino membawanya berjalan. Mata pria muda itu memerah, pertanda ingin menangis.

Sekuat apapun menahan diri, tetap saja Naruto tak mampu membendung keinginannya untuk tak menangis. Tapi untunglah tangisnya pecah dalam batin, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa mendengar suara tangisannya selain Kami-sama dan dirinya sendiri. Oh ya! Author juga tahu.

Hanya kami bertiga yang tahu...

'Huweeeeee... Ibuuuuuu...'

.

.

.

.

 ***The End***

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

Wkwkwk... Fans NaruIno mulai 'bertindak' xD. Lain kali enaknya bikin fic Naru X apa yaa?


End file.
